unitedbyzantinestatesfandomcom-20200214-history
United Byzantine States
The United Byzantine States (West Germanic: ᛋᚪᛗᚱᚩᛞᛖ ᛒᛁᛋᚪᚾᛏᛁᚦᛖ ᚠᚥᛚᛣ''Zamrode Bizantisze Vylk'', bɪˈzantɪʃə vʏlˠk; Dannish: Estados Bizantinos Unidos) are a federation of geographically and/or culturally European states, representing a coherent meeting in the middle of Celtic, Germanic, Romance, and Slavic identities. The UBS were founded by Emperor Pete of Elefthfria, King Penda II of West Germania, King Sebastian I of Carrum (Saxon Empire), and King Daniel I of West Danland, a combination of Anglo-Saxon/Norse and Mediterranean influences inspired by mediaeval Christian superpowers such as the Holy and Eastern Roman Empires; the collaboration and diversity of the Austro-Hungarian Empire; and the ideological unity of the USSR. Cultural, military and political powers are being targetted for membership in order to form an overall united leading authority, taking the best of each. The United Byzantine States are divided into empires and republics with equal power, and sole power over their respective territories. History The United Byzantine States trace their origins back to the Eastern Roman Empire, or Byzantine Empire, which rose in AD 330 as the Roman Empire fell under the control of Germanic tribes and was dissolved into smaller nation states. In 911, Germanic tribes including the Kievan Rus', Norsemen and, later, Anglo-Saxons began to be deployed in an oath-bound service to protect the Byzantine emperors, the Orthodox Church and her relics, forming the Varangian Guard under Emperor Basil II in 988. This, in uniting Germanic tribes for the first time, established a Byzantine sphere of influence across various autonomous kingdoms. After refusing to submit to the See of Rome and coming under intense pressure from the Ottomans, Byzantine Constantinople fell in 1453 and the Varangians were integrated into the new countries that emerged out of the spoils. The oath-based bond between the Germanic states in northern Europe and the Christian superpower in southern Europe came to a temporary end, later to be restored when Emperor Demetrios II, of Byzantine background, called for a union of states and with the subsequent support of King Penda II, Saxon Emperor; this reconciliation forged the Greater European Imperial Union, soon to be given a new name. In the age of globalisation, the borders have grown to include land in the Americas, incorporating the European diaspora. For many days, the leader of Elefthfria and the King Daniel I wanted to form their own union and then King Daniel I announced on 6th August 2012 that he inteneded to merge with Elefthfria to form a new state. After the Saxon Empire had already joined the Greater European Union, this eventually became a 'shotgun marriage' or merger between Daniel-Land, Elefthfria and the Saxon Empire. It was decided that the permanent name would be Daneuropa. The heritage of Daniel-Land is in the historic Spanish Empire, which once stretched across swathes of western Europe, including Romanic and Germanic states, and across the continents of North and South America. Together, the founding 'fatherlands' of the UBS cover the 'Greater European' area from all angles. On 7th August, tensions escalated between several micronations and King Penda II became concerned after Elefthfria declared hostility towards the Saxon Kingdom of Carrum. Not wanting to be undermined, the union was suspended temporarily while the conflict was resolved and a new agreement was written to guarantee all states equal power. A new name was chosen so as not to favour any member state nor any geographic continent, and also to reflect the historical basis of the union. States Government The Current Government: High Officers Lord Protector: The head of state ''of the union. Appoints minsters and runs official duties. currently held by Penda of the Germans. 'Chancellor''': Leader of the Nations council and officially ''head of government. ''Currently held by King Daniel I. Media The national television of the UBS is Daneuropa Television (formerly called DTC), which is based in West Danland and its CEO (managing director) is King Daniel I. His mission for this newly-renamed channel is to add more mediaevel styled programming, such as medievel films or even medievel shows and medievel idents (Channel ID). While other than medievel programming, they will also be more modern programming, as well plans to make local programming in English, West Germanic and Dannish. It is transmitted on WorldTV, the provider used by 3BN. Also other than Daneuropa Television, there is also Independent YouTube Stations of Daneuropa (IYSD), a company also founded by King Daniel I to unite the YouTube channels of the territories of the UBS. The national newspaper is the Byzantium Chronicle. Coins, Banknotes and Postage Stamps On 8th August 2012, the Byzantine Chancellor, King Daniel I designed the UBS' first postage stamps (featuring the flag) and the banknotes. The Currency for the stamps are expressed in Euros and Pound Sterling, while banknote is expressed in Byzantine Dinars. External Links Official website News website Wiki